


Fallout

by Pouncer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-28
Updated: 2004-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to those left behind? [Missing scene from miniseries, later jossed.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

The Caprican refugees were stunned into shock, but still a tremulous voice asked, "What do we do now?" There was no hope of a miraculous rescue; every pilot with wits would have broken atmosphere after the first mushroom cloud flared in the clear blue sky. Helo was their authority now; a last, faint hope that would soon fade away just like the thunder of the Raptor's engines had faded, leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

Helo didn't answer at first. Instead, he looked out at the burgeoning clouds on the horizon, wondering what was left to destroy. He would have returned to Galactica, would have fought the destroyers, if he hadn't seen the need for a greater mind to survive. The Colonials had never been able to comprehend Cylon thought processes, and he hoped Dr. Baltar could make the breakthrough, learn why his home would soon be reduced to a radioactive ball of slag. He'd meant it when he told Boomer that the clouds heralded the end of everything, the eradication of Colonial civilization. Whoever survived had to be the best of the best, the ones who could defeat the Cylons with no resources, no hope.

The Colonials had abandoned thermonuclear bombs after Helion had discovered how to create fusion reactions without a fission starter. He had taken his call sign from his ancestor's involvement in the project, when the discovery of tillium had galvanized scientific advancements. He remembered studying their efforts, learning how they'd made radiation sickness, lethal dosage and safe levels obsolete. The Raptor's sensors had shown the Cylons had resumed the old ways. They were using nuclear fission to prime the fusion bombs, tremendous amounts of heat and pressure forcing hydrogen atoms together to release their deadly explosions.

The dirty grey stems of the clouds on the horizon meant that deadly levels of radiation would reach them within hours -- the earth sucked up into the fireball then dispersed by winds. If the Cylons didn't decide to drop a bomb on all life signs and end it quickly, the fallout plumes would still ensure their destruction. There would be no chance to evacuate to a safe zone, with bombs lighting the entire surface like horrific firecrackers. Now he would die as if Helion had never found anything. He considered the options: death by radiation sickness, death by torture, death by thermonuclear heat, blast, and a torrent of neutrons and gamma rays. Actually, death by blaster beat all but one of those options in the mercy sweepstakes.

He thought about telling the refugees there was nothing they could do, but didn't want to panic them further. The man he'd shot off the air vent of the Raptor had died a moment ago. "Let's walk to those trees and regroup."

"There's nothing _to_ regroup. We're all dead," a voice close to his elbow muttered.

_Smart boy_, he thought, but didn't say anything. They needed a goal, no matter how small, to keep them from their earlier panic. "Come on," he said and started limping towards the tree line, trying to ignore the painful wound in his thigh. He wasn't used to being blind to his surroundings. The Raptor was an all-seeing eye for the Viper squadron. Now there was no way to reconnoiter but his pitiful human senses.

There had been no sign of Cylon ground soldiers as they entered atmosphere. The machines were here to destroy humanity, not conquer it, and a fifty megaton warhead over Caprica City had started that easily enough.

Sometimes, when the liquor had been flowing and Starbuck wasn't around, Colonel Tigh had told stories about the war. Helo's blood had curdled while hearing about prisoners treated like cattle, experiments in vivisection, and bizarre rituals of torture. He'd always wondered what happened to those who were left behind. Tigh's stories had removed any speculation and replaced it with nauseating fact.

"Death was merciful," he remembered the Colonel saying. "Those metal bastards with that sweeping red eye . . ." Tigh had broken off, but Helo had understood the visceral fear conjured by the machine soldiers. His history classes in school had glossed over the terror, but military training was explicit about Cylon atrocities. He hoped Boomer got the Raptor to safety, even if she would be facing trials not seen since the exodus from Kobol.

Low words occasionally broke through the sound of swishing feet wading through grass, but mostly they walked in a stupor. The day was clear and beautiful but for the mushroom clouds on the horizon. They could have been a group of bird watchers if not for the pitiful piles of possessions and the signs of injury.

He would get them to the trees, past the ridgeline, and then he would watch and wait. His blaster had enough charges for all of them. He could wait until night if need be, or encourage napping. Fatigue was unavoidable, but if they started complaining of nausea or started vomiting, if he saw sloughing skin, if he saw Cylon transports, he'd know to start.

They reached the trees and found a small stream over the ridge. He quashed his instinctive objection to drinking water that was probably contaminated. Let them quench their thirst. The shade from the pines was welcome shelter after the heat of the sun.

Some of the more resilient refugees began to inventory their scant supplies. They'd run from the attack with nothing but what they could grab in an instant. Even if they managed to escape, their personal treasures were lost forever. Most hadn't thought of necessities, and all else was meaningless if not used for survival.

Helo waited.

As the sun set on the horizon, he saw a narrow trail of fire descending from space, heralding another bomb directly over their position. Gasps of fear burst from the group, but he was calm. The explosion seared his eyes and consumed his body in an instant. His last thought was gratitude that he hadn't had to make a choice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slodwick's "A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words Challenge". I only hope MS Word was accurate in the word count. Thanks for providing the inspiration -- I saw the picture right after I'd seen Battlestar Galactica and my brain went straight to poor abandoned Helo. My thanks also to my very helpful betas, The Wild Mole and Elke Tanzer, for their words of wisdom.
> 
> Disclaimer: This incarnation of Battlestar Galactica was created by Ron Moore, not by me.


End file.
